


The time will come

by onaglorik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Medical Experiments, Porn, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for WTF Star Trek Khan 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	The time will come

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Star Trek Khan 2016

password: warriors

[The time will come](https://vimeo.com/163872795) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
